Elk's Story
by Aromatic Elk
Summary: For now, it's rated PG-13 that may rise. A friend and I have a RP storyline about Elk and Mia's real life. This is Elk's POV.(Not following game storyline at all)


Author's Note: This is story is my view of Elk's home life and stuff. It's a role play that I and a friend are carrying out over AOL( My character is Elk). This will be sort of like our log of what has happened and I thought it was really interesting so I decided to post it out on fanfiction.net as it progressed. This will be in first person, through the eyes of Elk whose name in real life is "Rei" In this story. (Yes, I made it up because I don't think his name on "The World" is the same as real life) A few other things are different too. Since this might get really confusion, I'm going to make this the prologue, and so it starts. Oh, one more thing. The ages: (I've only beaten infection and started mutation so this isn't going to go with the storyline of the game.)  
  
Mia - (In the prologue) 13 or 14. (Through-out the rest of the story) 16  
  
Elk/Rei - (In the prologue,) 10. (Through-out the rest of the story) 13   
  
(The rest of the characters MIGHT be mentioned but as it seems right now, they're not.)  
  
Also, I do not own any characters or storylines of Project .hack's. However, characters that are not mentioned in the game or anime that I mention in this story are mine. Though, you may steal them. e.e;; Bleh, I don't own .hack characters is basically what I'm trying to say. This storyline belongs to me, no I don't think I stole it from anyone, because it's something a friend and I are playing out.  
  
  
  
Prologue,  
  
  
  
I never remembered having a babysitter before... Why now? Well, I wasn't exactly complaining but it seemed strange that I was all the sudden getting one. I was ten, and I'd been staying home alone since I was five, and I think that proved I could take care of myself. I glanced over to the clock, it was 5:56pm, and she'd be coming within thirty minutes. After I had taken my eyes from the clock I looked around the room. Clean as usual, I dared not mess it up because if I did, I'd have to clean it spotless again or hear my mother complain about the mess. Three minutes later my head and eyes darted to the direction of the door after the door bell had sounded through-out the house. I stood up, not exactly in any hurry to get to answer the door, I walked, normally paced. Because the distance between the door and the chair I happened to be sitting in was so far, the person on the other side had decided to press the button beside the door once more, sending the chime noise to every room in the house. Finally, I'd gotten to the door, obviously I opened it. My eyes were locked on the babysitter of who I would come to know much about very soon. She was taller than me... By a lot, and at least. Well, two years older. She had long brown hair... About mid-back?  
  
After staring at her for a second, I bowed slightly in greeting uttering a soft," Good evening," Before stepping aside to let her in. Next, I had looked up at her smile was plastered on her face... It seemed like she was pretending to be happy to me, of course, I didn't say anything.  
  
She stared at me for a moment, and then glanced around the living room. "'Ey, I'm Mia," she said casually. Sounded kind of rude at the time. "Are your parents still here?" I shook my head, and she gave me a confused look. "What kinda parents leave before the babysitter gets there?" I didn't really know if I should answer or not, so I didn't. Apparently she wasn't looking for an answer, because the next thing she did was walk into the kitchen. "Got anything good to eat? I didn't have dinner 'cause I figured I'd be eatin' over here..."  
  
"Umm... I don't know... You could check the pantry..." I muttered softly, hoping she could hear me so I wouldn't have to repeat myself.   
  
"Sure..." Apparently she had heard me, "where's all the emergency numbers and that shit?"  
  
"There… There is none." Mia poked her head out from the kitchen, giving me a skeptical look.  
  
"Well what if an axe murderer comes and kills us both and I have to call your parents to let them know?" She asked.  
  
I felt kind of dumb answering. "If an axe murderer killed us both, you wouldn't be able to call my parents." Was she stupid? My parents did a GREAT job of finding me a decent babysitter. Not like I needed one anyway... She stared at me funny, almost like I was the stupid one, then went back into the kitchen and began rattling dishes. I stepped towards the kitchen. "Umm… What are you doing?"  
  
"Makin' dinner..." She answered automatically. "Ooh, chicken! Come in here, kid." I walked over to her. "What's your name anyway?"  
  
"Umm… Ishizaki Rei," I answered softly, then looked down. It felt kind of weird meeting her eyes with mine. brbr  
  
"Okaaay, Rei. Get those potatoes and peel... uh... four."  
  
Briefly, I looked up at her and then toward the drawer nearest to the sink. I went to it, pulling it open slowly looking for a small blade with a black rubber looking handle. After I had found it in the drawer, I shut it, slightly faster than I had opened it. With the blade, firmly gripped in my hand, I headed toward the cupboard across the room.  
  
When I had got there I pulled it open, glancing around inside for a tan tinted bag. After a moment or so of searching I pulled out four potatoes, carefully piling them into my hands. Slowly, I straightened myself into the standing position again, then, walked just as slowly toward the counter where I would set the items I had gathered. I attempted to set them down quietly, but one of the potatoes had slipped and fell to the counter with a thump, that caused me to jump, which led to the rest of the potatoes falling to the ground. Completely embarrassed and hoping she didn't hear, though, of course I knew she did, especially when she started laughing. I felt the blood rush to my somewhat pale cheeks turning them a slight pink. Quickly, I bent over and began to collect the runaway potatoes, to avoid any sort of eye contact with Mia.  
  
Laughing! She was laughing! I heard it when I had finally got the potatoes again. "You alright, Rei?" She asked this between her giggle fit, I nodded and set the potatoes down more carefully. For the rest of the time, I was mostly in the background while she ran around the kitchen checking on, and stirring things. "Will you look and see if that water is boiling yet?" Quickly and almost tripping over my own feet I walked toward the over and stood on my tip toes to see if it was. I wasn't so short that I had to; I just felt better being able to see ALL of the water in the pot.   
  
"It is," I replied and looked toward the tall girl. She nodded and came closer to the pot but stopped by the refrigerator, opening the side that was the freezer. She pulled out somewhat large bag of chicken that I didn't even know we had. I watched her for a minute before getting bored, then I walked out of the kitchen into the dining room wondering why again my mom had hired a babysitter. I must have lost track of time because the next thing I heard was her, yelling that it was done and to come get a plate. " Alright, " I replied and then headed toward the kitchen again.  
  
Now we sat at the table, complete silence after we had started. I had nothing to say to her, and I wasn't going to try to start conversation. Silence is fine with me, it's what I've had to live in since I was five. Well, other than the TVs random noises.   
  
"So, tell me 'bout yourself, Rei, " she finally said. I jumped, set down my fork, finished chewing, and then began to talk.   
  
" Uhm... I don't really know what to say, " I kept my eyes down while I said this but the next thing she said gave me an idea of what the look on her face was, a smile.  
  
She laughed a bit and said, "you know, like, where do you go to school? How old are you?" Once again, I felt my face get hot. After a few seconds I answered her second question, " Insertschoolnamehere, and I'm ten. " After saying this, I finally looked up, assuming she was going to answer the question she had asked me but about herself. My assumption was right.   
  
" I go to Insertotherschoolnamehere, and I'm thirteen. I have a feeling we're going to see more of each other," after she said this, I looked down. Not because I didn't want to see more of her, just that, I was confused about my mothers actions. Had the neighbors said something to her?  
  
"Hey... Does that mean you don't want me here? You jerk, " she said it in a playful tone that I had missed. She also flicked a pea toward me. I looked up, terrified I had said something to hurt her feelings, I didn't know her, but I had no right to hate her. Just as I looked up, the flying pea hit me in the forehead causing her smile to leave for a serious, or forced serious, look that didn't last for too long. Again she laughed at me, my face grew hotter, and I could tell it was red, I wasn't THAT embarrassed, I knew this because I even let out a small laugh. I had a feeling that I was going to like this babysitter. 


End file.
